Interview Night
by rainbows.and.blood
Summary: Taiyou faces an interview which will make her tell the truth. Will she survive the torture? ShinoOC. ONESHOT.


**a new fanfic! :) If anyone asks, I'm the host! :)**

_"Story"_

_"Dialog (Anne)"_

"Dialog (Taiyou)"

**"Dialog (Sakura)"**

"Normal Dialog (non-interview)"

**"Author's Note" (or in this case, Anne's note)**

**I had to change this because someone named TheRealGoodyTwoShoes warned me that this fic might be deleted..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that's why I'm a miserable person.**

**On with the fic! :D  
**

_

* * *

__It's another show night at the studio in Marikina._ **(a/n: my home town)**

_Welcome, everyone to "Interview Night"! I'm your host and I go by the name of Anne!_

_Tonight, our special guest will be none other than Taiyou Hana from Konoha!_

_And so, Taiyou enters the stage smiling and waving shyly at the audience_.

_Hi Taiyou! Welcome to our show!_

Hi, it's an honor to be here!

_It's nice having you here. So Taiyou, are you ready to answer the questions?_

I'll try my best!

_Okay, but you have to promise to tell the truth, okay?_

Okay.

_And so, the interview begins!_

_Let's start it off easy. How old are you?_

I'm sixteen.

_Ah, sweet sixteen! Who is the girl you treasure the most out of your group of friends?_

Well, I treasure all of them but the one I treasure the most is Hinata.

_Wow, so she's your best friend?_

Yes.

_Okay. Is it true that you're dating Kiba from the Inuzuka clan?_

Taiyou: Yup! He's a really great guy.

_Awesome. The next questions will be a bit harder, okay?_

Okay

_Have you ever liked someone who's not from Konoha?_

Taiyou: Yes,when I was 15.

_Who is he? And where is he from?_

Taiyou: He's Kankuro, from Suna.

_Ooh! Gaara's older brother? Did he know?_

I think he did...

_Okay. Have you ever liked someone from Konoha besides Kiba? How many are they? Can you enumerate them and say the timelines?_

I liked Izumo, Kotetsu, and Kakashi when I was 13. I liked Sasuke when I was 15. Shino's a long-tome crush of mine…

_You've liked a lot of people! Do you still like Shino until now?_

Uh, I think so…

_Does Kiba know?_

Yes…

_Is he okay with it?_

He told me he is. I just don't know if it's true.

_Hmm...I'll ask Kiba that if he's going to be a guest here._

Thanks!

_Haha, you're welcome. Time for next ques-_

_Before Anne could finish,Sakura came running to the stage._

**Taiyou!! Shino's at the hospital! He was found unconscious in front of the television by Shikamaru!**

Oh. No! Why did this happen?

**We don't know yet, but he was watching this show when Shikamaru looked the screen.**

Anne, I'm so sorry but I have to go to Shino!

_It's alright…so, I guess that ends our show for tonight! Goodnight, everybody!_

_As they wrap up the show, Sakura and Taiyou rush to the hospital._

"Oh great! I say one thing on national television and someone gets rushed to the hospital!

I feel so sorry for Shino…I just had to open my big mouth!" _Taiyou thought to herself._

_A nurse walks in the waiting room and told them that Shino is okay and he's ready to be visited._

"Hey, Shino! What happened to you?" _asked Taiyou._

"Hi Taiyou…I watched you on that interview show…and I heard that you like me.." _said Shino._

"Oh…well, yeah, I do, but why were you unconscious?"

_Right at the moment,a nurse entered the room._

"He passed out and he hit his head near the table...just a minor wound, nothing to worry about." _Answred the nurse._

_Taiyou went wide-eyed._

"Why?" _She asked, still shocked._

"Well Taiyou, I was surprised when you told me you like me because…well…I've been hiding my feelings since I was born and I think they're starting to show. I used like you too." _Said Shino._

"What? You did?? Wait…what do you mean, _used to_?" asked Taiyou, a little bit disappointed.

"I used to like you,but now.._._"_ He was cut off by Taiyou._

"O-oh…well, it's alright…I understand…It's about Kiba…friendship comes first in guy world." _Said Taiyou, as she walked out. She stopped by the door._

"Bye Shino, hope you'll feel better soon."

"Good bye, Taiyou. Thanks." _Answered Shino._

_She walked out the hospital, not remembering that she cut Shino off when he was talking._

"I used to like you, but now, I'm in love with you" _Shino thought to himself, as he closed his eyes and went to sleep._

**

* * *

****So, what do you think, guys? Awesome? A waste of time? Boring? Fantastic?**

**Flames or Love, type it in and click the button below! You know you want to! :)**

**Please also give suggestions on how I can improve, or if you have a request.**

**Oh, and while you're at it, take the poll on my profile!**

**Arigato Gozaimasu!! :D  
**


End file.
